Will You Go To The Ball With Me?
by finalfantasy13-2lover
Summary: Roxas wants to go to the Grand Ball with Namine but he is nervous to ask her.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I really want reviews! Pretty pretty please! I reall really want reviews. Also I'm suffering from writer's block already so can someone give me an idea. Please?**

A blonde Nobody wanders around in his room thinking about what will happen soon. Three days until the Grand Ball and he still doesn't have a date! He really wants to ask Namine but he thinks he will fail at it. He could go ask Riku for help but Riku would give him wrong things directions. He should just go and ask her and stop being such a wuss.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yes Roxas?" She looks at him with a big smile that he loves on her face.

"I'm just wondering do you..."

"Roxas just spit it out already. I won't laugh."

"Well I'm just wondering do you like to go to the ball with me?"

Namine starts giggling, covering her mouth so she won't go into hysterical fits of laughter. She stops laughing after quite a while and looks at Roxas.

"Of course Roxas. I can't wait!"

She leaves skipping joyfully. Roxas thinks _"Yes I got a date for the ball! Being that its Namine she would wear something pretty and... Wait a second! What am I suppose to wear? _Roxas goes quickly home to see if he has any good tuxedos. He thinks _"If I don't have one then I have to buy one. Though where to buy one? This ball stuff is confusing!"_

The rest of the day Roxas with the help of Kairi has been looking for the perfect thing to wear to the ball. So far Kairi has been annoying the hell out of him.

"Oh Roxas, this blue tuxedo would look nice on you! Or maybe this green one! I don't know they're so many different choices to make in so little time! Oh what to do? What to do?"

"Kairi can you please shut up, you are driving me insane!"

"Well sorry! Sheesh if you need help go ask Selphie or someone."

Roxas did not want to have help from Selphie so he just shut his mouth and let Kairi take over. Later that night Roxas was tossing and turning thinking _"What if I don't make a good impression? What if I screw up?" _The young Nobody tried to go to sleep thinking about his future with Namine.

* * *

I sorry its short this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas is off to go pick Namine up for the ball. Kairi actually picked a GOOD tuxedo for the ball. You know one of those typical black tuxedos like James Bond. Roxas stops infront of her door, but hesitates to open it. "_I don't think I can do this. I'm scared. I just need to calm down. I took down the Twilight Thorn darn it! _Regaining back his confidence he knocked her door.

"Hey Roxas"

Roxas just standed there in awe. _"Namine looks perfect!" he thought. _Her golden locks were curled for the first time. She wore a dress that was still ivory but was long and had a big ribbon on the middle. Roxas thought that she looked like a goddess. Her blue eyes shined with worry when she looked at Roxas.

"Hello? Roxas? Are you okay?" She waves her hand in his face.

Roxas still stands there mouth wide open. Namine snaps her fingers at him but he wouldn't move. She decided this is going to be the first time she yelled at Roxas.

"ROXAS! PAY ATTENTION, YOU STUPID NOBODY!"

"Oh, what just happened?"

"You zoned out! Now lets go!"

The two happy Nobodies move onto the ball in hopes nothing would ruin their night. Though throughout the walk there Roxas thinks _"Can I confess my love for her? What if she rejects me? What if she likes someone else?" _A million questions flow through Roxas' mind while he walks.

* * *

They finally get to the ball and they see alot of people! Riku, Sora, Kairi, sadly Selphie and other people they know. A song starts playing, a fast paced. Namine grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

"Come one, Roxas lets dance!"

Namine leads the boy to dance a couple of songs with her. They were all fast paced songs but then it got to one slow song. Namine wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms on her waist. Those two start a conversation about Namine's drawings but then Roxas asks Namine unexpected question.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Well Namine I've known you for a while and I really like you. Do you think you could be my you know?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend."

Namine smiles and then gives Roxas a kiss. As soon she ended the kiss she smiled again, her expression softened.

"Yes Roxas I will be your girlfriend."

"I love you Namine."

"I love you too Roxas."

The two happy couple then kissed each other and then danced the night away. Roxas was happy. He was Namine's boyfriend! He slept later that night happy about his new girlfriend.

I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfiction! Please review!


End file.
